1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a molding system, more particular to a plastic material injection molding system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a process of making a plastic product by a conventional injection molding method, mold designs, plastic material qualities, plastic material feeding pressures or internal parameters (e.g. time, temperature, pressure, flow speed) of plastic material in mold may be one of the factors for the plastic product to be imperfect. Commonly, these imperfections can be wrinkles, blisters, scrapes, granulations or feeding-point shadows formed on a surface of the plastic product etc.
Refer to FIG. 1 in which FIG. 1 is a top view of a plastic product P made by a conventional injection molding method. Regarding to the so-called feeding-point shadow D, after the plastic product P is formed in the mold, the feeding-point shadow D is always existed, corresponding to the position of feeding-point, on a surface of the plastic product P opposite to the feeding-point of the mold. Thus, comparing to other area of the surface of the plastic product P, the feeding-point shadow D is with a darker color so as to cause uneven quality of color of the plastic product P.
Therefore, since the plastic product made by the conventional injection molding method mentioned above still obviously exists inconveniences and disadvantages which are needed to be improved, especially to the feeding-point shadow of the plastic product.